The Truth Behind His Mask
by NinjaLink
Summary: OneShot: Anko, surprisingly, found the courage to ask Kakashi out for Ramen...so what's next? AnkoKaka and NaruOC


**The Truth Behind**

Naruto/Oc, Anko/Kakashi: One Shot

By: Me - NinjaLink, AeroKuno, Semi-Auto, White Lynx and So On.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or company, but Rinaka, my original character, is mine. XD

Naruto Uzumaki:"Take this!"

Naruto barked in Sasuke Uchida's ear as he swung his right knee to Sasuke's hip. Sasuke blocked, threw it down and somersaulted over Naruto.

Sasuke: "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew three fire balls out of his mouth. Naruto cartwheeled to the side and backflipped twice to dodge. The fireballs disintegrated into the dry earth.

Naruto: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three Narutos formed and sprinted towards Sasuke. Sasuke made hand signs and jumped as soon one Naruto's fist came to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was consumed in smoke and was transformed into a log. Sasuke punched Naruto in the back of the head.

Naruto: "Why you!"

Naruto yelled and turned to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke dodged and twisted his body to kick with his left leg. The force hit Naruto in the stomach; A spit of blood spewed out from Naruto's dry mouth.

Sasuke: "Hm. Get up, I'm not through with you."

Naruto snarled at the remark and tried to trip Sasuke with a low kick. Sasuke hopped onto Naruto's ankle and pushed his heel into it.

Naruto: "Ahhhh!"

Naruto yelled and grabbed out a kunai. As soon Naruto raised it over his head, Sasuke snatched Naruto's arm and held it back. The struggle took seconds before a voice interrupted.

Kakashi: "Alright boys. Training is over. We'll meet tomorrow two hours before the crack of dawn here again."

It was Kakashi Hitake, Naruto and Sasuke's sensei.

Sakura ­­Haruno: "Sasuke! You were wonderful!"

Sakura cried out as she sat on top of a branch of a tree. Sasuke ignored and let go of Naruto's arm. Naruto put the kunai back into his pouch.

Naruto: "Ha, I'll get you next time, Sasuke."

Naruto growled. Sasuke snarled and flipped his hair to the side.

Sasuke: "You really think you can beat me?"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's hands curled into fists.

Kakashi: "That's enough for today, you two. You can beat the hell out of each other tomorrow."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gathering around and walked off onto the path. Kakashi didn't move, but watched the three walk away. Naruto looked back, noticing Kakashi not walking.

Naruto: "Aren't cha comin'?"

Kakashi shook his head no and waved.

Kakashi: "No, I'm...staying here."

Sakura turned and around like Naruto. Sasuke continued walking.

Sakura: "Why, Sensei?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. " It's just a meeting with a fellow shinobi is all." Naruto and Sasuke placed a sceptical face upon them as they continued on the the Konoha Gates. It was only moments later until a rustle in the bushes appeared.

Kakashi: "You said you'd show up on time, Ms. Anko."

It was Anko who appeared from the rustling bushes. She jumped out with a devious grin.

Anko: "You're always on instinct, aren't cha Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "As usual."

Anko: "Hmm. Well."

Kakashi: "So, what was so important for you to ask me to be here?"

Anko: "Heh, oh!...ummm..."

Kakashi: "Yes?"

Anko: "...eh..."

Kakashi: "There's nothing to be afraid unless...it's important and personal...is it?"

Anko: "Kakashi...do ya...ya know wanna..."

Kakashi: "Yeees?"

Anko: "Do you wanna go somewhere sometime...soon?"  
Kakashi: "Are you asking me out?"

Anko: "...Sorta...b-but don't think it's anything special got it?!"

Kakashi: "Hm, Hm...whatever you say Anko."  
Anko: "Tomorrow at 7 at Ichiraki's...alright?"

Anko was just about to turn around but Kakashi instantly grabbed her arm.

Anko: "Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Tomorrow? Gee, that may be too long...how about...tonight?"

Anko: "R-really?"

Kakashi: "Really."

Anko: "O-okay, see ya I guess."

Anko disappeared immediately with a smiling Kakashi from behind.

Anko stood in front of Ichiraki's as Naruto and Rinaka was inside, eating. It was a violet evening and few people were walking on the streets.

Naruto: "Hey, ya gonna finish that Rinaka?"

Rinaka: "Ah...no. I'm done."

Naruto: "Thanks!"

Rinaka: "Hmm."

Anko looked back at the couple. A smile smirked up with a joyful giggle until-

Kakashi: "They are cute, aren't they?"  
Anko: "Kakashi!...Don't scare me!"

Kakashi: "Heh heh."

Anko: "Rinaka and Naruto are the only customers here for t'night as far as I know, so there shouldn't be any interruptions."

Kakashi: "I'm fine even if there were noise."

Anko and Kakashi walked in and sat down next to Naruto and Rinaka. Kakashi looked over at Anko and rested his face on his leaning arm.

Anko: "Mister, I'll have Dumplings and Ramen."

Kakashi: "Chicken and Ramen for me, please."

The cook grinned and began cooking the ramen.

Kakashi: "So what made you decide to ask me out anyway?"

Rinaka & Naruto: "Hmm?"

Anko: "I...ah wanted to know you better. We hung out before, but never really talked."

Kakashi: "We've talked. Not personally, but ya know."

Anko: "I mean like...what do you like?"

Kakashi: "I can't tell you."

Naruto: "Why not?"

Anko: "Well, looks whose easedropping..."

Anko looked over at the mischeivious ninja with a grin. Rinaka grunted.

Rinaka: "Naruto, it's not polite to easedrop. Heh."

Anko: "See? Rinaka's got a good head on her shoulders doesn't she Naruto?"

Naruto: "Wha? What are you saying?"

Anko: "Nothing." (saying it in a perky voice)

Rinaka: "So...is it bad, Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "I can tell you when you're older."

Rinaka: "I'm 16. I'm smarter than Shikamaru...or so Kiba says."

Naruto growled under his breath as the name _Kiba_ escaped Rinaka's lips.

Kakashi: "But it's-"

Rinaka: "Sexual?"

Kakashi: "...Ah, no comment."

Naruto: "Wait! It is?!"

Naruto hollered it so loud, the Hidden Village of The Sand probably could hear it.

Anko: "Naruto, uh isn't that Sakura with Sasuke over there? Ow, they just turned to corner in to alley. What a cute couple."

Naruto: Sakura! And Sasuke?! Where?!"

Naruto jumped off his chair and ran out.

Rinaka: "Naruto! Hey! It's your turn to pay! Geez!"

Rinaka pulled out a certain number of dollars and slammed it on the counter.

Rinaka: "Here ya go sir, thank you. Bye Ms.Anko! Bye Kakashi Senseeei!"

Rinaka's voice echoed and ran out after Naruto.

Kakashi: "Anko, Sasuke and Sakura aren't out there."

Anko: "I know."  
Kakashi: "Oh. Good one."

She grinned in a cocky way as Kakashi played his fingers on the chopsticks that were held in a cup.

Anko: "That's why I watched over the Forest of Death."

Kakashi: "Or is it because of Orochimaru?"

Anko: "...Uhh! How-"

Kakashi: "Anko, no matter how big your jacket collar is...I still can see the cursed mark on your neck."

Anko: "Hmph."

Kakashi: "Heh."

Anko: "And my chest."  
Kakashi: "Excuse me?"

Anko: "That's right. Don't think I don't notice. Just 'cuz I wear fishnet doesn't mean people can see."

Kakashi: "Maybe if you let me, I'll be able to see more."

Anko: "Kakashi!"

Kakashi: "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't worry."

Anko: "I hope so."

The conversation went on and on. Thankfully the food came...finally.

Cook: "One Dumplings and Ramen and One Chicken Ramen for the couple."

Kakashi: "Thank you."

The two took their plates and grabbed a chopsticks. Odd enough, they grabbed the same one, having his hand over hers.

Kakashi: "Hehehe, how ironic."  
Anko: "Hehe." (her perky voice came again)

Kakashi: "You take it."

Kakashi let go and reached for another. He was just about to pull it out until Anko snatched at his hand.

Kakashi: "Hm?"  
Anko: "N-no. Here...you take it."

She put the chopsticks in his hand and grabbed for another. She pulled them out of the paper fold and separated them. Kakashi sat confused and gazed at the hungry Anko. She took large bites from the dumplings and the ramen as Kakashi just broke the pair of chopsticks. Anko looked over at the worry-looking Kakashi.

Anko: "What's wrong? Not hungry?"

Kakashi: "It's not that."

Anko: "Oh, is it the mask?"

Kakashi: "What makes you say that?"

Anko: "I don't know. Maybe it's 'cuz you don't even take the mask off at all around anyone."

Kakashi: "True, but-"  
Anko: "It's not that bad is it?"

Kakashi: "Uh-"

Anko: "It's nothing, is it?"

Kakashi: "Anko?"

Anko reached in front or him and tried to grab the top. He jerked away.

Anko: Ka-Kashi. There's nothing to hide from me. Hehe."

Her voice changed from perky to sexual in a matter of seconds.

Kakashi: "B-but Anko!"

Anko: "Oh Kakashi. Hehehehe."  
Kakashi: "Ah!"

She tried snatching, but Kakashi dodged multiple times. Though of course she was teasing, but according to Kakashi it was different.

Kakashi: "Anko! you don't see me picking on you."

Anko: "That's 'cuz ya can't. Hehe."

Kakashi: "Whoa!"

She missed, but her chest thrusted forward from the arm snatch onto Kakashi's arm. Embarassed enough, Kakashi blushed redder from under the mask. Anko looked up at him with seductive eyes suddenly. She whispered-

Anko: "If you let me see behind that mask, I'll show you what's behind this fishnet."

Kakashi: Anko! Uh-"

???: "Anko you liar!"

A knucklehead ninja's voice rose over their heads. Knowing that voice...it was Naruto.

Naruto: "Sasuke and Sakura weren't even out there AT ALL!"  
Anko: "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought it was them."

Anko's voice tickles Naruto's ears with a tease.

Naruto: "Grrr!"  
Rinaka: "Naruto, don't worry. You'll see them tomorrow."

Rinaka entered the ramen bar behind Naruto.

Naruto: "(Sigh) You're right, Rinaka. But still!"

Kakashi: "Phew."

Rinaka: "Naruto, it's really no excuse."

Anko: "Yeah, listen to her or you'll blow off your own head."

Naruto: "Hey!"

Rinaka grabbed hold of Naruto's arm.

Rinaka: "Naruto. It's late. You can yell at her tomorrow, okay?"

He blushes as her glasses hung on the tip of her nose. Her brown eyes glimmered from the lights of Ichiraki's.

Naruto: "...O-okay."

Rinaka: " Good night to both of you Ms. Anko and Kakashi Sensei. Officially of course."

Rinaka pulled Naruto out of the bar and left with a stubborn Naruto.

Kakashi: "It's a good thing Rinaka is here or Naruto wouldn't be distracted."

Anko: "Or our conversation would have been different. Plus, she makes a great teacher, doesn't she?"

Kakashi: "Hm. She maybe a little too good of a teacher. But thank you for the Ramen, sir."

Cook: "No, thank you."

Anko: "Huh?"

She looked at his bowl. Empty and not even one grain of rice was left.

Anko: "You finished too fast. Heh, it'll go straight to your thighs, Kakashi."

Kakashi: "Heh, we'll see about that."

Anko and Kakashi chuckled, and then, an awkward silence. In that minute under Anko's breath, the words...

Anko: "Dammit."

Kakashi: "Dammit what?"

Her eyes widen in embarassment.

Anko: "Nothing!"

Kakashi: "Really? Or did you really want to see me without my mask?"

Anko: "Hm, both."

Kakashi: "Someday...possibly, yes?"

Anko: "Heh, if you're that stubborn."

Anko and Kakashi talked on for sometime. No noise, no distractions or Naruto...it was wonderful. It was getting late. The both of them got off their seat and took out their money.

Anko: "I'll pay."

Kakashi: "You sure"

Anko: "Yeah."

Kakashi: "O-okay. If you insist."

Anko dugged into her pocket, feeling for some money or two. She tickled it, then stopped in depression.

Anko: "Uh, then again. you can pay, hehe."

Kakashi: "No money?"

Anko: "Ah, hehehehe."

She giggled in a sad relief.

Kakashi put the correct amount on the counter and left with Anko. They stood outside of the Ramen Bar.

Anko: "...Thanks."

Kakashi: "Don't worry about it. Do you want me to walk you to your place?"

Anko: "I guess. But it's really not far from here."

Kakashi: "Oh well, since you don't want me to, I'll just go and let you get assaulted then."

He grinned as he took his two steps.Anko appeared before him a waterdrop on her forehead. Her eye twitched as she waves your hands in front of her.

Anko: "Eh, on second thought. Company is always welcome. Hehe."

Kakashi: "And you couldn't resist."

Anko: "Hm."

The two walked in silence for just a few moments. Glances were shot and bumping elbows occurred. Back and forth, back and forth. Each elbow push pressed harder each time.

Anko: "Stop it."

Kakashi: "You started it."

Anko: "Well...Mmmm."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he smiled behind the mask.

Anko: "Ha! You can't do it because ya have your mask on."  
Kakashi: "That won't stop me. The only thing stopping me is being immature."  
Anko: "Are you callin' me childish?"  
Kakashi: "Not intentionally."

Anko: "Hey!"

Kakashi: "Heh."

They made it to her dark apartment. All lights were off and no one was out...literally.

Anko: "Thanks Kakashi. For everything."

Kakashi: "Eh, no big deal."

They stood in front of her door. Scratching heads and blushing. It was an awkward moment, indeed.

Kakashi: "Well...good night, Anko."

Kakashi took only one step away until-

Anko: "Kakashi, wait!"  
Kakashi: "What?"

Anko looked down to the side. Her face grew peach to crimson and shook like there was no tomorrow.

Anko: "I uh-"

Kakashi: "Is it the mask?"

Anko: "No, it's..."she gave up,"Yes it's the mask."

Kakashi: "Anko..."

Anko: "Hmm?"

Kakashi stepped close to her as she sheild her eyes with one hand.

Anko: "Oh? Ka...kashi?"

Kakashi: "Anko, you get one chance."

He pulled down his mask, leaned close onto her...and kissed her. She flinched her fingers as his soft lips pressed once and let go. He unshielded her when he finished. She looked up and there...he was unmasked and in person. So beautiful and soft those lips were, but...there was more.

Anko: "Ka...kashi...w-what h-happened?"

Kakashi: "Things...happened. These are just some from the past."

Scars. Deep, disturbing scars ran across his cheeks and chin. Shapes and sizes were none alike. Anko stared at them. Scared, but worried she looked at his non-blindfolded eye. It moved to its' corner. Sad and depressing it were.

Anko: "Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "Hm...?"

Anko reached her finger to one of the scars. She caressed it gently. Kakashi raised his hand to her caressing hand.

Anko: "Why didn't you say so?"

Kakashi: "I...dislike them and...I'm ashamed."

She cupped her hands gently and pulled his face down to her.

Anko: "You don't have to be ashamed..."

Kakashi: "?!"

She pressed her lips on one scar to the next. She blessed each kiss with moment of forgiveness and care. Kakashi was frozen, not bearing to move or anything. She kissed each one of them. So sweet and so tenderly. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

Anko: "I like you, Kakashi..."

Kakashi: "I see..."

She pulled on his arm and pressed her body close to his.

Anko: "Kakashi..."

Kakashi: "Eh-"

Anko: "Do...you wanna come in?"

Kakashi: "Really?"

She hugged his torso, while resting her head against his chest.

Anko: "I'll heal your wounds."

Kakashi: "Hm."

Anko unlocked the door with the key from her pocket and pushed the door open. Inside the room was her bed, extremely small kitchen and few other things out of place. Lights off and absolutely nothing to make noise. Anko pulled Kakashi in.

Anko: "Are you feel lucky?"

Kakashi: "Now...I do."

He leaned on her lips again and laid a kiss on her. He went back for another, but-

???: "Hey! If you two are goin' get busy, no loud noises."

An elderly woman called out to Anko and Kakashi from two doors down. Embarassment ran through their cheeks.

Kakashi: "Thank you for the warning, ma'am. Hehe."

Elderly Woman: "Hmph."

She grunted as she went back into her apartment.

Anko: "Hehe. I guess Naruto isn't the only easedropper, huh?"

Kakashi: "Guess not..."

Anko giggled as she pulled Kakashi all the way in as he shut the door behind him.

FIN-ISHED!

**NinjaLink's Note**: ...I'm too lazy to tell the "scene" so haha! And you thought you might get somethin' outta it, huh? Kidding, but still. COMMENT PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! JK! But really...please comment.


End file.
